


maybe we need to break away (to get a little closer.)

by toyota_hiichan



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, pls read solace by miss elephants it’s a great 2kim fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyota_hiichan/pseuds/toyota_hiichan
Summary: maybe a compilation of short 2kim oneshots
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. it only lasts for so long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minjoo doesn’t think she’ll get to see chaewon much when this is all over.

minjoo holds her phone in one hand, replaying a routine over and over. trying to get the steps to stick into her head, but it’s no use, her failure to execute any of the moves properly stays at the forefront of her mind. 

(and perhaps getting to dance with a certain brunette.) 

she’s all alone in the dance studio right now, chaewon having left a few moments ago to get some water. minjoo supposes this is a perfect time for a breather. 

she needs a break from too many thoughts of chaewon, but her mind keeps replaying the older’s lightbut reassuring hold, finds it odd that someone’s touch can make her heart want to beat its way out of her chest while simultaneously giving her small pockets of comfort. 

everything’s weird when it comes to chaewon. 

like, she didn’t think it would be possible to develop feelings for her dance partner, after constant contact for a class that she didn’t want to get. she thought it would only lead to aversion. 

but chaewon had been nothing but kind and helpful. often making sure to guide minjoo’s steps carefully and only offering praises and comments on her hard work despite minjoo’s blunders and inability to think properly. 

(it’s only because chaewon’s around.) 

minjoo takes note of how they’ve been spending a lot of time together, much more time than the other pairs in their class. she thinks it’s probably because she’s terrible at dancing and chaewon is just looking out for her. and for their grade.

but they’ve gotten considerably closer over the course of the past few weeks too, sharing more than a few inside jokes and hanging out outside of class. there was even that one time chaewon went to her in the middle of classes after seeing her tweet about being upset. just to give her some chocolate, and a note with “minguri, you can do it!” and a small frog drawing at the bottom. not to mention the countless other times the older girl would see her in the hallway, tap her shoulder and offer the cutest smile. 

minjoo’s not going to lie, she could fall for it. 

but she doesn’t because she knows getting her hopes up can lead to worse rejection (if she ever gets the guts to confess). she refuses to risk it.

so she sits down, taking a drink from her water bottle, and trying to regain back all the energy from two hours of dancing, and tries to keep any sweet memory of chaewon popping up back in her head. tries to focus on the dancing. 

she’s staring blankly at her reflection in the slightly fogged-up mirror when the door swings open. chaewon walks in, looking positively more refreshed than minjoo. 

she matches minjoo’s position on the floor, back pressed onto the wall and staring out into emptiness, but pulling up her legs instead and leaning her head on minjoo’s shoulder.

“i’m going to miss this,” minjoo says out loud, a little bit to loud, but to no one in particular. the moment provides her a sense of solace, and melancholy, and she has to let the sentiment out before it eats at her later. she wants chaewon to know.

chaewon giggles, a soft pleasant sound that sends minjoo go on a rollercoaster ride of emotions, and she feels the light shake on her shoulder. 

“it’s not like we’re going to stop talking after this, min,” chaewon says, voice light, as she tries to catch minjoo’s eye in the mirror. she has a ready smile, one that doesn’t dim despite tiring hours of practice. it’s one that minjoo constantly sees her with, along with an easy stare that makes minjoo not want to look away. 

chaewon’s eyes are much too captivating. 

so minjoo avoids the look like a relentless game of tag. she doesn’t think her heart can handle it right now. 

minjoo opts to look at the wooden floor instead. distracts herself by trying to count the wood grains on the room’s polished floor. she takes a deep breath.

“i know that, chae,”  _ i’m just too afraid and i don’t know how to approach you when i don’t have the safety net of you not being able to say no. and you feel too far, and so bright.  _

_ and i’m just a blip in a solar system that only wants to look at you.  _

but minjoo doesn’t say it, leaves the words for her head to think about instead. she decides on, “i’m just afraid things’ll become different.”

minjoo thinks the moment lasts for far too long, feels every pin drop on the timer ticking in her head. she doesn’t know if that was the right thing to say. 

she feels a hand slink into her own after what feels like an eternity. fingers tangling lightly onto her slightly longer ones. soft. 

chaewon’s fingers play at her thumb, systematic in their movements. 

“different?” chaewon asks, confusion filling up her voice. minjoo finds it endearing that despite having no idea what she’s talking about, chaewon still reassures her. 

“like.. not the same,” minjoo doesn’t quite know how to explain it but she figures she should try to be honest on what has to be one of the last times she’ll get to be with chaewon like this. “we won’t be as close after this.” 

chaewon hums, “that’s not going to happen.”there’s a small pause, as if chaewon’s contemplating whether or not she’d say it. “why are you so afraid?”

minjoo doesn’t take the time to process the question. doesn’t bother filtering out her response, answer popping into her head naturally.

“i like you.” 

_ shit _ , minjoo thinks to herself. wants to reprimand herself for not thinking things through.  _ being impulsive was a terrible decision .  _

but she doesn’t take it back, because what is there to take back? 

minjoo feels the hand holding hers curl tighter, hearing a small mutter. 

“me too.” she finally gets the courage to look at chaewon in the mirror. chaewon’s eyes are closed, her hair a little messed up from all the dancing. minjoo continues looking at her, not knowing what to focus on first, when their eyes meet in the mirror. chaewon sends her a smile that’s bright and a little bit shy. 

“i like you too, minjoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i guess 2kim ballroom dancing is gonna be my thing HAHAHAH i can’t let the idea go so ill probs be writing more about them, and maybe some others too. i’m putting them all here bc i’m getting lazy posting individual fics fhkssjsksj hope y’all liked this one and not get sick of the next ones khfskjdskks i’m sorry for any errors, this was unproofread,,,,,
> 
> side note: this isn’t connected to the previous 2kim ballroom dancing fic lolol 
> 
> anyway you can talk to me!! my twitter @‘s minjoonthebeat,, im just awkward uh i don’t eat people aha 
> 
> let’s go 2kim!


	2. i find comfort in the thought of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minjoo can only stare so much.

it’s somewhat of a sad metaphor, the way you can only stare so much at something that makes you feel so alive. 

it’s what minjoo feels like right now. 

staring at chaewon, all her tired glory, back pressed against the mirror of the dance studio. minjoo doesn’t know where to start. 

the older girl is a bundle of small joys, at least for minjoo anyway. that despite knowing what to expect, the warm comfort of familiarity is something that never fails to bring a smile to her face. not just small smiles, but those big bright ones that make you lose your eyes.  _ happiness _

minjoo notices every detail,every single little thing about chaewon. she doesn’t know how to describe her. she’s a painting, a constellation, a musical piece all wrapped into one, and so much more. well, in retrospect, she  _ could _ describe chaewon but she doesn’t think she or any of those words could bring the older any justice. 

minjoo can trace the older girl from the mole on her left arm to the scars that are drawn lightly on the girl’s cheeks. there is no way she can forget. 

it’s like a blueprint imprinted at the forefront of minjoo’s mind, unfurled so that she can constantly remember every single bit of it. perhaps it’s love. perhaps it’s the feeling her mother had told her about, something that would make her happy more than anything else. the happiest even. she remembers comparing it to drinking a warm cup of chocolate on a cold day, with an extra spoon of chocolate in. she used to think it was a silly comparison,  _ how could love compare to something so small _ but maybe her eight year old self was onto something.

_ it’s too sweet but she keeps coming back for more. _

but it’d be a lie to say it didn’t hurt. especially when chaewon would look at her phone so brightly, a wide grin peeking at the corners of her lips, fingers moving in a flurry on her keyboard. especially when it’s only the both of them alone in this dim dance studio on a saturday night.

but it’d also be a lie to say it mattered all that much. she likes the thought of chaewon a little bit too much, and if she’s happy, minjoo supposes she is too.  _ the moon after all is a mere reflection of the sun’s brightness _ _._ the former wont be seen without the other, minjoo can attest to that. 

distracted, she feels the buzz of several texts on her leg. and maybe, staring at the mirror, at chaewon’s reflection, maybe it’s going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like randomly dropping one of the OS’s i had in my notes so here you go ig,,, i wrote the context ambiguously for some reason so take it however you want aha
> 
> tbh i was planning to wax poetic about chaewon embodying the sun and minjoo the moon and other metaphors but my earth science lectures keep coming back to haunt me so ! i’m sorry you have to deal with this half-assed but somewhat scientifically factual comparison dhsksbjssn anyway thank you for reading, and sorry for any mistakes!!


	3. a little warmth here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaewon wakes up a sleepy minjoo

chaewon takes one last look at her reflection in the slightly dirty mirror before heading out of her room. and heading into the room in front of hers. 

the room’s slightly messy, some used clothes thrown into a pile on the chair, books and folded papers strewn all across the table. the bed is just as messed up as the rest of the room.

a figure is swaddled in the mess of blankets, messy bed hair sticking out at the top. chaewon approaches the side, walking slowly. 

she sees a familiar photograph on the bedside table, edges slightly worn. it’s one from chaewon’s graduation a year ago. they both have bright smiles gracing their faces, with chaewon holding a small bouquet of baby’s breath. minjoo had offhandedly mentioned waking up at 7 am to get it for her. it made chaewon’s heart warm them, even warmer now, especially knowing that her girlfriend liked nothing more than to sleep in.

minjoo’s hand was holding her waist, lightly. very very gentle. it was as if she was afraid she’d crack. it was like the both of them at the beginning of their relationship and they were precariously tiptoe-ing around each other, afraid to do something wrong. afraid that they might ruin their friendship if they messed up dating, but they soon found that stepping around each other just meant they’d drift apart more. 

all of it comes to chaewon as a light rolling flashback scene, a small smile willing itself on her face. she steers her eyes away from the photo reluctantly.

she reaches for the tip of the blanket, fluffy under her touch, as she spots minjoo’s face under the sheets (and way too many pillows). 

the younger is still asleep, arms tight around a pillow and legs pressed up. it reminds chaewon of a baby.  her baby.  she can’t help the small smile grow even wider. 

chaewon tugs the blanket back over minjoo’s body, making sure to tuck it just below her chin before leaning down close to her face. she presses her lips against minjoo’s forehead, stays there for a bit longer than she intends to, and whispering a small goodbye.

minjoo starts to stir as chaewon stands up to head out. her hand holds onto chaewon’s arm loosely, sleepiness obvious from her loose grip. she smiles at chaewon, teeth showing, eyes still practically crescent-shaped lines. 

the sight makes chaewon gush; her girlfriend, for all her mature beauty, was still the cutest human being when she woke up, messy hair and clinginess all over. she just wanted to cuddle with her and give her all the kisses she wanted. unfortunately, chaewon had classes to attend and all she could hope for was get to have minjoo all to herself in the evening. 

minjoo tugs her closer (even when she’s sleepy, she’s still stronger than chaewon). chaewon expects a kiss and closes her eyes already but minjoo stops pulling her midway, instead putting her finger over chaewon’s nose.

“boop.”

minjoo lets out a giggle, her voice still raspy from sleep.chaewon wants to be upset, getting embarrassed like that but she figures she can’t be expected to be mad at minjoo with the other smiling at her like that. all free and innocent.

chaewon thinks: beware of cute, pretty girls. they’ll take your heart with them.

not that she wouldn’t gladly give hers to minjoo. 

minjoo waves at her, jokingly motioning for her to get out. chaewon nods, frowning a little bit. she walks towards the door, fixing her tie.

“chaewon,” minjoo falls out, and chaewon hums in response. her hands stop over the doorknob but she doesn’t look, still distracted with fixing her tie. 

“i love you.”

the blush that creeps up chaewon’s neck and spills into her cheeks is enough to make minjoo laugh out loud, before heading back under the covers. chaewon puts one hand on her face to slow down the rush of heat. 

it’s embarrassing how it’s been over a year but minjoo telling her she loves her still sends chaewon’s stomach into a messy spiral that fills her up too much. the feeling leaves her speechless.

her hands fidget on the knob as she says out to the silence, “i love you too.” and in a smaller voice, practically a whisper, “always have.” she closes the door shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2KIM SOFT! 2KIM FLUFFY! I DONT TAKE ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS
> 
> n e way..... when i tell you i never proofread, i actually don’t HAHAHAHAHAH so sorry for any mistakes ksksksksks
> 
> ps sorry sarah you never get new 2kim content from me 😔😔


	4. a small late night drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaewon takes minjoo on a small road trip

the city lights are bright over the black of the night sky, different fluorescent lights sparkling brightly. the music jives in, soft ballads layering underneath the cloud of the evening. 

minjoo can’t help but hum, fingers tapping on soft leather. she follows the rhythm from the guitars, letting chaewon’s voice fill in the gaps of lyrics. resonating throughout the car in waves. 

she reaches over the console to take ahold of chaewon’s hand, her fingers playing at chaewon’s as they wait for the stoplight. chaewon’s other hand is over the steering wheel, hooked loosely. 

minjoo takes a look at chaewon’s side profile, while the older girl’s eyes are focused intently on the road. her hair’s tied up in a loose ponytail, strands falling down onto her face. minjoo just wants to comb her fingers through them. 

“what are you looking at?” chaewon teasingly says, snapping minjoo out of her reverie. red creeps onto the younger’s cheeks, smiling shyly. 

she scratches the back of her head, hand going through her hair. she replies quietly, “you.” bites her lips at her greasy reply, head dropping. all boldness running down low as the blush comes on full force. 

chaewon’s laughter fills the silence that comes after, light chuckles with an even lighter voice, and minjoo can’t help but smile despite the embarrassment. 

chaewon tugs at their joined hands and minjoo complies, inching closer toward the older girl. chaewon presses her lips lightly onto the pale skin of minjoo’s cheek, leaving a slight sheen of lip gloss. it makes the warmth spread even more.

before minjoo has any time to react, chaewon presses on the gas, just a moderate amount, but it leaves the wind knocked out of minjoo as she stares out the window. 

they’re starting to venture out of the city, leaving the glaring lights and tall buildings of seoul into a more rocky terrain. minjoo doesn’t quite remember where they were going, only remembering the way chaewon told her she had a surprise for her as they sneaked out of their dorm. soft and a little high-pitched, but with some mischievousness in her tone. 

minjoo comes back to her senses as chaewon says something, something over the lines of looking out the window. and so she does.

they’re on a small strip just right over the edge of a cliff, skirting slowly towards the inland. the setup terrifies minjoo, her thoughts heading for a direction that they shouldn’t be heading too. but one good look at the view and she’s momentarily distracted. 

the sea and the sky meld into each other, dark cerulean meeting a midnight blue, patchwork of stars sprinkling everywhere. the way the constellations follow the ripples in the water reminds minjoo of a famous painting, and she can’t help but think that maybe this is a painting. and that maybe every single thing with chaewon is part of a collection she can only feel lucky to be part of. 

minjoo turns to look at chaewon, who has a soft smile on her features, “it’s really beautiful.” there’s a glint in chaewon’s eye the moment minjoo lets go of those words and minjoo knows there’s a comeback for this one. “why are you looking at me then?” theres an obvious hint of playfulness in her voice, and her eyes crinkling up doesn’t help her case. 

minjoo decides to play in with her little game, but also wanting to say the truth, “because you’re beautiful,” and she continues, waving her hands around, “and the sky is beautiful, and the sea, and many other things along with” her hand falls to chaewon’s face. “you.” 

minjoo’s comment makes the tips of chaewon’s ears go red, and it reminds minjoo of something from a few months before.

_ minjoo has her back pressed into the tree in her backyard. chaewon’s head resting in her lap as she reads a book for her class. _

_chaewon had made an offhand, joking comment about her being distracted so she had dropped her book, opting to look at chaewon instead. she drums her thumb lightly on chaewon’s forehead, causing the other girl to pout._

_and minjoo finds it insanely adorable, finds chaewon looking similar to the small baby cheetah she finds much too often on her twitter feed. she can’t help the comment that slips out, “why are you always so cute.”_

_and chaewon whines, whines out minjoo’s name before turning and sinking into minjoo’s stomach. minjoo can feel her puffed cheeks and short breaths under the fabric. and she gives a hearty laugh, eyes crinkling up into her signature eye smile._

_minjoo sees the ghost of red on chaewon’s ear._

minjoo snaps back to reality with chaewon commenting lightly, “hello? earth to minjoo?” shakes her head before replying, “sorry, yeah?”

chaewon’s voice turns softer, “you okay?” some words remain unsaid but they both understand. “yeah, don’t worry,” her fingers brush chaewon’s knuckles slowly, in calming motions. 

the rest of the ride is filled with silence, an occasional hum or lyric said in the space. but the atmosphere never seems empty, just a peaceful air around the both of them, and minjoo wouldn’t have it any other way. 

they arrive at the top of the mountain soon enough. minjoo feeling a little sleepy, sneaking a small sip or two from chaewon’s mochaccino. 

they don’t need to set up much, just a picnic blanket to cover the back of the pickup truck and another softer one to cover the both of them in the december chill. along with many pillows. 

thick coats folded neatly in the backseat, the pair go onto the back, minjoo helping chaewon up into the comfy mess. 

minjoo takes a spot first, snuggling underneath the covers as chaewon lies down with her. their eyes look straight up at the sky, dotted with little lights all over, and minjoo feels chaewon’s finger go over her skin. drawing each constellation on her finger softly, continuously. 

minjoo sinks into chaewon, wrapping an arm around chaewon, as she looks up and tries to follow the motions from her arm. forming little strips from the stars above. she’s always had a hard time distinguishing, despite chaewon’s numerous lessons on the difference of orion and the big sipper (she doesn’t think that sounds quite right). 

she doesn’t have the heart to tell chaewon they all look the same to her. 

the one star minjoo distinguishes in the almost blinding space of existence is chaewon. always minjoo’s point of return, so bright but never too much. minjoo always finds herself sinking into warm arms at the end of the day, a soft kiss on her forehead. 

and it’s still the same, chaewon’s hands moving to hold her own. presses her lips lightly against minjoo’s knuckles before settling them back down over her stomach. 

“do you trust me now?” chaewon asks quietly, her fingers tapping lightly. there’s some hint of nervousness that minjoo can only distinguish from the constant time together. 

minjoo wonders what warrants the question but remembers her first reaction on chaewon driving. a light gasp and a lot of head shaking, and chaewon’s insistent claims. so minjoo goes closer, her lips right beside chaewon’s ear, “it’s not like i had any doubts, unnie.” 

chaewon’s hand holds her own even tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short thing inspired by 2kim driving around hehe, hope y’all liked it and this is still unproofread so sorry for any mistakes hfkshsjsbsn 
> 
> sidenote: my writing style is changing and i’m not sure i like it :lilyFeels: i’ll try to get it back soon,, hopefully :((


	5. a beat for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2kim dancing in the living room of their apartment

they’re sitting down on the couch in their apartment living room, minjoo’s arm slung around chaewon’s shoulder. chaewon’s head leans lazily right on her shoulder. chaewon’s fingers tapping on her thigh as she drums to an unheard beat. 

it reminds minjoo of something, a song from a distant memory. 

her fingers are quick to open the music on her phone, choosing something from an album labeled “love ♡”, the label sending minjoo into a fit of softness, hand unable to stop itself from clenching. 

she breezes past several songs before stopping at one. she takes hold of chaewon’s hand on her thigh, standing up. one finger hovers over play. 

chaewon questions her silently, eyes narrowed and head tilted. minjoo’s eyes crinkle into her trademark eye smile, excitement flowing in stretches. her hand tugs chaewon up. into her arms.

almost automatically, chaewon’s hand move to minjoo’s shoulder, following an old rhythm. minjoo’s hand move to the back of chaewon’s waist, the other adjusting the hold on chaewon’s other hand. 

they pull each other close. 

they pick up an old routine, just patterned swaying at first. following each beat calmly before stepping out into a spin. minjoo twirls chaewon slowly. 

it makes minjoo recall the first time they meet. second year, in a dance class she was forced to take. they had both been late then and we’re forced to partner up with each other.

minjoo remembers of late nights at the dance studio, trying to memorize choreography she could barely follow. trusting chaewon’s hand in hers. soft, easy breaths before sinking into each other, head on shoulder. then catching her eye in the mirror to pass the brightest smile (too bright at 10pm in a dimly lit studio) and the warmest hug before parting ways. 

she remembers the way chaewon had clutched her hand when they walked home the night after her clumsy confession. it reminds her of now, as they dance, snug against the cold. 

and it brings her a step back into reality, the hand on her shoulder steering her into direction. a step forward, and spin, her hand pressing closer onto chaewon’s back and she feels chaewon’s breath slight against her skin. 

minjoo spins chaewon again, and proceeds to loop her into her own arms. snuggles her head into chaewon’s shoulder just for a little bit, basking in the older’s warmth, before whipping back into position. 

they’re even closer this time, the next steps into a continuous rise and fall, in a small box formation. and chaewon starts whispering the lyrics, lines minjoo only has slight recollection of. she opts to hum instead. 

their dance has slurred back into simple swaying now, moving around. just slow steps and falling into the music. their arms are lost out of position, practically hugging, with minjoo’s arms wrapped around chaewon’s neck loosely and chaewon’s hands on minjoo’s waist. everything happens like clockwork. 

and minjoo remembers. whispers to the music, “we could stay like this forever,” and chaewon follows with her own, “only if you want to.” and the silence wraps around the both of them cozily, just like the way it always does. arms still wrapped around each other tight. 

an unsaid joke passes between the both of them in between the last lines, characterized only by the light squeeze on minjoo’s waist and short tinkling laughter. minjoo rests a cheek on chaewon’s shoulder, breathing softly. 

the music slowly fades, the low tones of instruments getting quieter, and minjoo pulls chaewon back to the couch. their giggles lighting up their every step.

minjoo falls onto the couch and chaewon falls on top of her, minjoo’s arms wrapping tight around chaewon. her lips press against chaewon’s forehead, not leaving until chaewon’s head falls lightly onto her shoulder. 

she falls asleep whispering i love you’s to an already-asleep chaewon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH 🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳


End file.
